Tumor is one of main diseases that are threatening the human health and ranks top 2 in terms of the mortality rate of the diseases. It has been proved by a plenty of clinical treatments that the chemotherapy and the radiotherapy will damage the normal cells greatly when killing the tumor cells. These therapies cause severe damage to the hemopoietic system and the immunologic function of the human body and result in the death of the patients easily. The dependence on the vessels is common for all the tumor cells and the angiogenesis is a very important step of tumor growth and tumor metastasis. No matter whether it is a primary tumor or a secondary tumor, once it grows into a diameter of more than 2 mm, angiogenesis will take place therein, followed by rapid growth and metastasis of the tumor. (Folkman J. what is the evidence that tumors are angiogenesis department? J Natl Cancer Inst. 1990, 82:4-6.)
There are three main types of medicines used for treating tumor at present, namely cytotoxic drug, auxiliary drug for the chemotherapy and the radiotherapy, and angiogenesis inhibitor. The angiogenesis inhibitor is a very promising anti-tumor medicine at present.
The present invention screens out a type of compound which is novel in structural skeleton with definite activity, safe and low toxicity from more than 100 different structural modifications of natural product based on CAM model (Ribatti D, Vacca A, et al. The chick embryo chorioallantoic membrane as a model for in vivo research on anti-angiogenesis. Curr Pharm Biotechnol. 2000 July; 1(1): 73-82) and VEGF (Gretten T F, Korangy F, et al. Molecular therapy for the treatment of hepatocellular carcinoma. Br J Cancer. 2009 Jan. 13; 100 (1): 19-23) screening and names it LQC-Y.